


burning snow

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Forbidden, Priest Kink, Romance, Sins, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Sansa is a widow and Jon is the priest who helps her get through the pain.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	burning snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansaRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaRegina/gifts).



> to the lovely alayne-stone on tumblr. this was a challenge! i hope this is okay cause i absolutely adore you 💜 thank you for the prompt!!!

Sansa watches as the fire burns bright up until the early hours of the morning, when the sky slowly begins to turn a soft shade of pink. The men are working non stop to try and put it out, but the flames are strong and it seems as if no amount of water in the world will help them save the church.

_ It's our punishment, _ she thinks.  _ We caused this. This is payment for our sins. _ But she keeps that to herself, quietly standing not too close to the commotion, her black shawl wrapped safely around her shoulders. Despite the flaming heat, the night is still cold, and she shivers in the dark, eyes stuck on the moving bodies that carry buckets and buckets of water in a desperate attempt to stop God's will. Sansa knows it will make no difference, yet they have to try.

Jon is there amongst them, wearing just an undershirt and pants, his cassock forgotten inside, now probably burned down to ash. She watches as his strong arms move under the yellow light, his muscles strained from the effort of lifting the heavy buckets for hours on end. She has come to know the shape of him well, knows the feel of his muscles under her palms, knows the taste of his sweat on her tongue, sweat that now drenches his thin shirt, making it stick to his body and revealing his defined chest. Before tonight, no one had ever seen so much of the town’s priest. 

No one except for her.

"Thank God Father Jon managed to get out in time. Can you imagine what a tragedy it would've been if he hadn't woken up and saved himself from the flames?"

Sansa overhears Olenna Tyrel talking to her granddaughter, both of them standing just a few steps away from her. With the commotion and the never dying fire, more and more people have gotten out of their beds to watch as the men continue to waste their time and effort on something that simply can't be done. There’s no saving the church. Once the flames have finally died down, if anything still remains it will certainly have to be taken down. The damage is already too much, and the sacred house of the Lord will need to be rebuilt. Yet, the men try to wash away the fire, still hopeful, and Sansa catches herself praying for some rain to come and help them. It’s useless, though. God hasn’t listened to her prayers in a long time.

"Yes, I wonder how he managed to get out. It looks like the fire spread quickly."

Margaery's voice rings in Sansa's ear. She can feel the woman's stare on her back, and Sansa tightens her hands in small fists. Still, she won’t turn around, won’t give Margaery the satisfaction of seeing the truth in her eyes.  _ No one knows. We were careful.  _ This is what Sansa has been telling herself since she saw the flames from her bedroom window. No one had been up yet. No one had seen Jon Snow running out of her house to ask for help. No one could know that the reason why he hadn’t been caught in the fire was not because he wasn’t fast asleep inside his private room at the back of the church. No, Father Jon was very much asleep when the fire started, his muscles relaxed, his jaw unclenched, his brooding expression nowhere to be seen as he laid completely naked on the Targaryen widow’s bed.

The townspeople might have a thing or two to say about the closeness between Miss Sansa and Father Jon, but it’s somewhat expected, given that she is his brother’s widow. Since Aegon’s passing, Jon Snow has been seen more and more at the company of Sansa Targaryen, and the good christians praised him for his kindness towards a grieving woman.  _ If only they knew how kind he can really be. _

Sansa ignores Margaery’s presence behind her. She keeps her eyes on Jon, on his sweat damped curls, on his thin cotton shirt, on the shape of his clenched jaw. Even here, amongst tragedy, she wants him. She aches for him. It’s a sin, she knows it. Their eternal souls are doomed beyond salvation. And yet, when Jon is with her, she’s not a grieving widow, she’s not sad or lonely or hopeless. She’s just a woman.

And a woman has needs.

Father Jon surely takes good care of her needs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i appreacite any feedback 😁💜


End file.
